


Los botones

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Kirby Buckets - Fandom
Genre: Intento de baile sexy, M/M, Sexo con un menor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los botones [Brad x Kirby]Después de su desastroso accidente en el baño de la escuela y pasar por toda esa humillación, decide robar unos botones, ¿Como le saldrá eso? ¿Que hay de las consecuencias? Kirby Buckets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los botones

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi este capitulo ayer, me llegó la inspiración y hoy mismo lo terminé, si alguien lo lee, espero que lo disfrute y me lo haga saber :D
> 
> 14-6-2015

Kirby Buckets ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Brad x Kirby| Lemon

=-=-=-=

[A Kirby después de un muy largo e incómodo momento en el baño de la escuela y que su reputación tocara el subsuelo, tuvo la grandiosa idea de atravesar "Bradland" para no tener que seguir escuchando las bromas de Jack "el destripador". Eliah, Fish y Kirby encontraron una bolsa llena de botones extraños, a dos de ellos les parecieron bobos, a Eliah le parecían adorables y curiosamente al resto de la escuela también, y Kirby aprovechó la oportunidad, lo que no sabía es que al entrar a su casa, días después se encontraría con un extraño, llamado Brad, que procuraba sus botones]

Oh, hola Kirby Buckets, te estaba esperando- Dijo el extraño adolescente, el cual sonrió al ver lo nervioso que estaba el pequeño- Creo que tienes algo que nos pertenece a los Brad y lo queremos de vuelta-

Yo... Lo haría pero ya regalé la mayoría- Dijo más que asustado por la presencia del mayor, sabía de antemano que en su casa no había nadie- Podría hacer algo más para compensar los botones-

¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kirby; él sólo retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared, se estremeció al sentir la respiración del mayor sobre su cuello- ¿Qué podrías darme?-

Y-yo que sé, ¿Dinero?- Un gemido salió de los labios de Kirby al sentir la lengua ajena recorrer la longitud de su cuello- ¿Podrías parar?- Preguntó, mientras empujaba ligeramente al otro-

¿Y para que quiero dinero? Es algo que no me hace falta- Brad subió una de sus manos por la pierna de Kirby, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos del rubio- Tengo una mejor idea, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con tu boquita?- Al ver la confundida expresión en la cara del menor, decidió darle una aclaración al frotar su erección contra su estómago, claro espantado de lo que implicaba-

¡¿Estas loco?!- Gritó empujando al mayor para alejarlo de su cuerpo- Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Quieres que me meta tu... Esa cosa en mi boca?-

Sabía que eras listo, ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y ponte en marcha- Dijo Brad mientras bajaba sus pantalones, dejando expuesto el bulto en sus boxers. Cuando Kirby clavó su vista sobre el prominente ''problema'' de Brad toda su cara enrojeció como un tomate- ¿O es que no quieres volver a ver a tu amigo Brad? O salvaje Jim como él se hace llamar-

[Kirby, sintiéndose culpable por lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo Jim, se arrodilló frente al mayor, le bajó lentamente la ropa interior, claro que no se espantó al ver el miembro del otro frente a su nariz, ya se imaginaba que tendría que verse así, total, el otro está bastante crecido. El menor quería acabar lo más rápido posible con toda esa situación, así que se metió el pene del otro en la boca, lo chupó lo más fuerte que pudo y lo introdujo lo más profundo en su garganta sin llegar a atragantarse. Brad se mostraba gratamente sorprendido con las habilidades que mostraba el pequeño niño, parecía tener más experiencia de la que parecía, tanto que acabó en menos tiempo del que le gustaría admitir]

Parece que alguien es menos inexperto de lo que parece- Dijo Brad mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Kirby, este entendió el mensaje y se tragó el semen del mayor, con un poco de disgusto y ¿Por qué no? Algo de morbo- ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?-

Veo mucho porno, ya soy mayorcito para saber un par de cosas ¿No crees?- Dijo levantándose del suelo- Ahora deja a Jim en paz y vete de mi casa antes de que lleguen mis padres y por favor, te ruego que no le cuentes esto a nadie- Cogió el pantalón de Brad y lo subió hasta su cintura, iba a abotonarlo de no haber sido porque el mayor detuvo sus manos-

No es tan fácil pequeño, me gustaría un completo si no te molesta- La expresión molesta en la cara del menor no causó más que risa en Brad, ya que le pareció bastante adorable-

Eres un bastardo, ya hice lo que me pediste y no me pareció divertido, así que deja en paz a Jim- Dijo Kirby, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona en los labios del mayor, supo que eso no iba a pasar, así que resignado empezó a bajarse los pantalones-

No, no. Quiero que me seduzcas... Ya sabes, un bailecito- Dijo para después sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Kirby no pudo sentirse más humillado, sentía que después de eso no iba a poder mirar a nadie a la cara- Apurate si no quieres que tus padres o tu hermana nos encuentren-

[Y sin más que objetar, Kirby empezó a desvestirse frente al mayor, sintiendo que se le caería la cara por la vergüenza, pero con todo y sonrojo siguió moviendo su cuerpo con movimientos que él pensaba eran seductores, ya que no tenía ni idea de como excitar a un hombre. Cuando quedó simplemente en ropa interior, se sentó sobre el regaso de Brad, el cual puso sus manos sobre el trasero de Kirby; él gimió al sentir los labios del otro sobre su cuello, lamiendo y dejando marcas en la clavícula del menor, moviendo su cadera para que hiciera fricción con la contraria]

¿Qué tal sí los juntas?- Dijo Brad después de dejar cuanta marca le diera la gana sobre el cuello de su futuro amante, claro, quien parecía no haber entendido nada- Que los frotes juntos-

[Y haciendo acopio de su inteligencia, Kirby sacó ambos miembros y con una maestría impresionante los acarició lentamente, claro, el niño era pintor y tenía la mano suave, antes de que se viniera una vez más, Brad detuvo las manos de Kirby, haciendo que este se levantara de encima de sus piernas, bajando los boxers del menor; Kirby sujetó el pene del otro e intentó introducirlo sin preparación o lubricante, sólo se detuvo al sentir la horrorosa punsada en su entrada]

Tranquilo pequeño salvaje, ¿Quieres no poder levantarte mañana?- Le reprochó con tono burlón el mayor, quitándose a Kirby de encima, se levantó y subió las escaleras, siendo seguido de cerca por él ya mencionado- ¿Tienes lubricante?- Le pregunto al entrar a la habitación, la cual identificó sin esforzarse por los particulares dibujos en la puerta-

No, pero de seguro mis padres si- Se estremeció al pensar para que lo usan sus padres. Brad salió de la habitación y volvió segundos después con una pequeña botellita en las manos-

Recuestate y verás como lo vas a disfrutar- Es lo último que Brad dice antes de quitarse la ropa completamente y lanzarse sobre el menudo cuerpo de Kirby, juntando sus labios por primera vez en un beso húmedo y demandante-

[El sonido de la botella al abrirse trajo a Kirby devuelta a la realidad, se removió incómodo en la cama cuando dos dedos ingresaron en su entrada, húmedos de una sustancia extraña, él creía que lubricante. Intentó calmar su respiración y relajar su cuerpo para evitar más dolor. Minutos después sintió como se adentraba la punta del miembro ajeno suavemente, para de una rápida embestida empezar el rítmico vaivén. Una y otra vez. Minutos después ambos se vinieron, Brad dentro de Kirby y este en medio de sus estómagos. Después de recobrar el aliento, Brad cogió su ropa y se vistió]

No estuvo mal niño- Le dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo perlado por el sudor, con la respiración agitada y extendido sobre las sabanas de forma cansada- Mañana verás a Brad o Jim sirviendo hamburguesas, si es que te puedes levantar- Y sin más se fue, dejando a Kirby sonrojado y cubierto de semen-


End file.
